Anton Vasilyev
BIOS Bellum Bestiae: Born of an unholy union between the malevolent Damoclus and a peasant woman, Anton serves his Grand Prince, Ivan III, as a member of his Pomestnaya Konnitsa, or light cavalry, and one of the few warriors on Earth to wield a hybrid of two different weapons. Despite his struggles with the demonic half of his heritage, he is tasked by his ruler with eliminating Damoclus and ending his threat of chaos. ARS SPECIALIS * Rossiyskiy Vodovorot (Russian Maelstrom): Anton first swings his hybrid halberd/bow horizontally to the right at his opponent, then performs a 360° clockwise spinning slash to the right, and finally, a forward thrust that causes a soft knockdown. On Meter Burn, the forward thrust causes a harder knockdown. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Luk Vystrel (Bow Shot): Anton loads an arrow onto his hybrid weapon and fires it at his opponent. On Meter Burn, he fires three arrows simultaneously. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Vertolet (Helicopter): Anton raises his hybrid weapon above his head and rapidly spins it clockwise, dealing three hits total if it connects. Makes a good anti-air move. Meter Burn adds a jumping spinning horizontal slash after the third hit. (Match Win Finish Animation: Decapitated) * Ochernit' Nebo (Blacken the Skies): Anton loads three arrows onto Alukbarda simultaneously, points his hybrid weapon at the air, and fires the arrows, which then hurtle downwards at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed, upwards. Meter Burn causes Anton to fire an arrow at each range. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) ARS BESTIAE * Vozdushnyy Luk Vystrel (Air Bow Shot): Anton's wings grow out of his back, and he flies upwards to fire an arrow at his opponent, who is down below. He then proceeds to retract his wings and land on his feet. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Letayushchaya Drel' (Flying Drill): Anton grows eagle wings out of his back and flies at his opponent with the blade of Alukbarda pointed at his opponent, rapidly spinning multiple times in rapid succession as he does so, then retracts his wings and lands on his feet. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Kryl'ya Poleta (Wings of Flight): Anton jumps into the air, grows out his wings, and temporarily stays in the air aloft on them. He can fly upwards, downwards, left, right, or follow up with either a flip kick, a downwards diagonal halberd thrust, or a stomp, the third of which ends his flight early. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) PERCUTE ULTIMUM * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Holds Alukbarda in front of him first, then slams it down on the ground * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Grows eagle wings out of his back and, while flying forwards at the opponent, slashes them horizontally with his hybrid weapon Anton slashes his opponent three times horizontally, once at the neck, once at the waist, and once at the knees, with Alukbarda, then crouches downwards, grows eagle wings out of his back, and fly-tackles them with the wood and metal part of the hybrid weapon, flying upwards with them very high into the air as he does so, then, declaring, "V Mat' Rossiya (in Mother Russia)...", proceeds to fling the losing, still-airborne character to the other side with the blade of his halberd/bow, fully transform into his gryphon form, and rush at extreme velocity towards them, exploding them into three cut-up pieces. Next, while the cut-up pieces are still airborne, Anton becomes his humanoid form again, continues, "...justice faces YOU!" and fires one arrow at each third of the opponent, pinning them to the ground below. Afterwards, declaring, "What goes up..." he lands on his feet, then holds Alukbarda at his side, continuing, "...must come down." MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Lucien Dodge (Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'') Stage: Dormition Cathedral Destined Battle Rival: Insaniac * Intro Sequence: We cut first to Anton flying in the air in his gryphon form for two seconds, then the battlefield where he lands on the arena floor, changes back into his humanoid form, stands up from a crouching position, and readies his hybrid halberd/bow, declaring, "A ''Pomestnaya Konnitsa never lets his country down!" before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Anton takes an arrow out of his quiver and spins it in his hand in a manner reminiscent of Injustice!Green Arrow, declaring, "I plan not on wasting too many of these things," before putting it back in. Alternatively, his light purple left eye starts glowing brighter, and he says, "Chert poberi (damn it)... My demonic blood is...", then, struggling and clutching his head in an attempt to expel Damoclus' demonic energy, continues, "Nyet (no)! I forbid this influence!" Afterwards, having successfully expelled the energy, he sighs, "Could have been much worse..." After either round win animation, he goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Anton spins Alukbarda in front of him clockwise three times in rapid succession, declaring, "I am the protector of Russian skies!", then plants the butt of his hybrid halberd/bow in the ground, continuing, "...Not just land," before growing his eagle wings out of his back and flying off. QUEST MODE PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF THE HALF-DEMON, ANTON VASILYEV (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Anton in the Dormition Cathedral pointing an arrow at the camera, about to fire it from Alukbarda, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) The Grand Duchy of Moscow, Russia's most powerful state, was formed decades following the dissolution of the Kievan Rus' in 1240, and among the nation's many rulers was its aging current Grand Prince, and Ivan III Vasilyevich, whose grandson, Ivan IV, would later come to be known as, appropriately enough, Ivan the Terrible. Anton Vasilyev, one of his light cavalry, or Pomestnaya Konnitsa, came into this world soon after Damoclus, the demon lord of Infernus, fornicated with a Russian peasant woman named Tatyana Vasilyeva without her consent. One day, despite the burden of his father's demonic side of the family that he has to bear on his shoulders, Anton willingly agrees to carry out an order from his Grand Prince to defeat the malevolent demon lord and prevent his plans of widespread chaos throughout the world. It is then that Gryphon, a Legendary Animal Spirit, the rarest of all Animal Spirit types, chooses him as his physical host in preparation for his quest. MIRROR MATCH (QUEST MODE) (Anton is in his home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of him, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: I am impressed you have made it this far, my son. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Anton for the real one to fight) * Ivan III (voiced by Steve Blum): Osteregat'sya (beware), Anton. Damoclus is deceiving you. * Anton: My... my father? * Ivan III: He was who fornicated with your mother against her will, not more than three decades ago, just so you could come into existence. Now, idti (go). Dispose of duplicate he has created of you. * Anton: Ponimat' (understood). (going off to face mirror!Anton) You may resemble me down to the last minor detail, but have you been sent by an enemy Khan of my Grand Prince? (Both Antons draw their hybrid halberd/bows and go into their fighting stances.) * Mirror!Anton: Vy nikogda ne uchites' (do you never learn)? I was never a pawn of any barbaric ruler, nor will I ever be! DESTINED BATTLE - vs. Insaniac (Cut to an abandoned cathedral somewhere in Europe, where Anton and Insaniac stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Anton: Ostanovites', gde vy (stop where you are), twisted being! Even if you happen to be my father's court jester, I am putting an end to your mindless slaughtering of innocents immediately! * Insaniac: It seems you desire no part of my brand of humor. Perhaps I ought to change your mind. How do you address a frowny-pants mongrel spawn after his blood spills all over the floor? * Anton: Now is not the time for jokes. (going into his fighting stance) In the name of my Grand Prince, neither you, nor any other demon, shall prevail! * Insaniac: Why so serious, offspring of my lord? A little entertainment will not hurt much... (goes into his fighting stance as well) but a most unfortunate end for you will! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Torturex (After the fight, a badly-beaten Insaniac is down on one knee and one hand.) * Anton: Your little dance ass in the pale moonlight is over, d'yavol (devil)! What have you to say for yourself? * Insaniac: This is so unfair... You just ruined the punchline of my slaughtered halfling rape child simpleton joke... and I will not tolerate it one bit! * Anton: You are too unholy in nature... (loading an arrow onto Alukbarda and preparing to fire it into Insaniac's heart) to be good for anything but death. Now, prepare to... (Anton is interrupted when a fiery portal materializes beneath his feet, slowly dragging him into it.) * Insaniac: NO! Where are you FUCK going?! I hate it when the frowny-pantses I have to slaughter escape! (Six seconds later, we cut to Insaniac in the Infernal Torture Chamber.) * Anton: Have I been transported... to Ad (Hell)? This truly is one of the worst places to be... * Damoclus: I am assuming you mean Infernus, and you are correct. It most certainly is not a place for anyone to be. Now, before you receive an audience with me inside my throne room, you must first get past... my chief torturer. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Anton: So, my father has sent a spare minion after me... (readies Alukbarda) We shall see if he sends more after YOU! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Anton has defeated Torturex) What the fuck is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall have a word with that troublesome offspring of mine personally! * Anton: (walking into Damoclus' throne room) Perhaps if I defeat him, I will no longer have to struggle with the demonic side of my heritage... * Damoclus: (approaching Anton) Anton Vasilyev, my son... I knew the day would come when we would meet at last, face to face. * Anton: You owe me an explanation. How could you have raped my mother? They teach that rape is an unforgivable sin. * Damoclus: Oh, let us just say... I required an offspring to rule Infernus at my side, but no! You had to go and serve that mindless, decrepit fool, Ivan III, back home in Russia. * Anton: And... did the townspeople accuse her of koldovstvo (witchcraft) because of that? * Damoclus: As a matter of fact, yes. However, she went into hiding for fear of being burned alive and raised you in secret. And, with Torturex and Insaniac unavailable, I suppose I will be requiring you instead! * Anton: Nyet, Otets (no, Father). I forbid any of this cruel and needless misparenting! * Damoclus: It is time I provided you with some much-needed discipline. Welcome to your final confrontation against me, your own father, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus, your lord! * Anton: You plan on bringing chaos and destruction to all the lands, Mother Russia included. (going into his fighting stance) My Grand Prince wills me to prevent it! * Damoclus: You think you, my son, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Then so be it. Allow this battle to be your final one! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) AFTER WINNING AGAINST DAMOCLUS IN HIS PRIMARY FORM * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) ENDING * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by my pathetic excuse for a son? * Anton: You are correct, Father. I am no son of yours! (flies upwards into the air with his large eagle wings, then, the blade of Alukbarda pointed towards his father, flies at a down-right angle towards him, impaling him in the chest, then pulls his weapon out within a split-second and lands on his feet) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for ruining my plans! (falls to the molten ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (Cut to Anton noticing the portion of his father's demonic energy within him starting to fade, his hair changing color from white to brown, and his eyes becoming normal.) Anton had done as his Grand Prince, Ivan III, had ordered: slay Damoclus, the demon who spawned him, and defend and bring peace to all the lands. However, he soon discovered that, with his father dead and gone, the demonic energy hidden within Anton was no more. He had discovered a power far more righteous. (We then cut to Anton standing on a precipice with, in addition to Thomas, Pierre, Micha, Masaru, Karasu, Hodari, Qingmei, Laurenz, Yalewa, and the Sánchezes, Juan and Esmeralda, with the female of the two family members wearing a silver clawed glove on her right hand, who now wear different outfits, a late-20s Caucasian man with close-cropped dark brown hair who wears a gold cuirass, as well as arm and leg guards made from the same material, with a sleeveless, faded red tunic underneath, and brown ancient Roman-style sandals, and who carries a gladius in his left hand, Kittichai Boonliang, who appeared in Rajesh's ending, a dark-skinned young Arabian woman with long black hair who wears an open, midriff-baring, one-eighth-sleeve blue top on top of a black, strapless top that exposes her breast cleavage, as well as a gold belt, necklace and arm bands, a forehead tiara made from the same material as the belt, arm bands, and necklace with a sapphire gem between the eyes, blue harem pants with the legs transparent, and brown sandals with sapphires and gold designs on them, and who carries a jeweled scimitar in her right hand, and a cute-looking young British Islander woman with blonde hair styled into a shoulder-length braid who wears a sleeveless, knee-length, faded green robe with a dark brown belt and arm bands, as well as off-white pants and brown high-heel boots, and who carries a wooden staff in her right hand, standing behind him, all of whom have their respective weapons with them, in a manner reminiscent of the Marvel vs. Capcom intro.) Two years later, in June of 1503, Anton's Grand Prince, still in the last few years of his life, issued him a new order: to prevent the rogue Legendary Animal Spirit, Chimera, from planning and bringing about the extinction of all human, animal, and plant life in the world, and so assembled several other warriors to assist him in his quest. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where "The Devil and the Huntsman," from Guy Ritchie's King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and pieces of 16th-century tapestry depicting said characters as their animal forms on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Lucien Dodge, whom I picked as Anton's voice actor, is known for voicing Sin Kiske in Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' (which is, of course, the only game in the ''Xrd series to have an English dub at all), Waver Velvet in Fate/Zero, and Dust in Dust: An Elysian Tail. * You can see, among the new characters who will join the Bellum Bestiae II roster (not just Kittichai and Esmeralda), Arabian harem girl Faridah Asad, Italian centurion Marco "Marcus Invictus" Giuliani, and British she-mage Elizabeth Beverly in his ending, which mentions the new final boss, the rogue Legendary Animal Spirit, Chimera. * Two of Insaniac's lines in his rival battle interactions with him are obvious Heath Ledger!Joker (before) and Uncle Vernon (after) references. Category:MGW characters